Mon Fils
by Lys8375
Summary: Un moment, au début du voyage d'Eragon en compagnie de Brom. Eragon et Saphira sont endormis, Brom veille... et songe à son fils. Il s'approche, lui caresse le visage, et souhaiterais avouer son douloureux secret.


**Ma première fic Eragon! J'espère que vous l'ès avoir fini la série, je me suis intérressée au personnage de Brom, et c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. La vie a été injuste avec lui, mais il vécu et aimé et a beaucoup de chose dont il est fier... dont Eragon. Je pense que ce que j'ai écrit est quelque chose de très plausible et aurait pu facilement arriver.**

**Mon Fils**

Mon regard se porta sur Eragon qui dormait près du feu, la tête tournée en direction de Saphira. Saphira... Je n'en revenais toujours pas... Entre tous les noms possibles... Il avait choisit celui que portait ma dragonne...

Il bougea dans son sommeil et se retourna vers moi, toujours profondément endormi. Ses traits étaient si détendus et paisibles lorsqu'ils dormait... comme elle... comme Selena...

Selena... Il tenait en grande partie d'elle. La couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, son nez, la forme de son visage... Des ressemblances et des expressions que j'avais beaucoup vu chez lui pendant toutes ses années à le regarder de loin... Cependant, maintenant qu'il atteignait presque l'âge d'homme, et que je le voyais de près, j'étais capable de distinguer de nombreuses choses de moi-même. Les pommettes des joues, la forme des lèvres, le léger pli entre les sourcils... cet éclat dans les yeux, quand il était en colère contre moi tout à l'heure, qui me rappelle tellement mon propre caractère de jeunesse, et aussi, chose que j'ai observé à de nombreuses reprises durant toutes ces années à Carvahall, cette incessante manie de sans cesse poser des questions, qui, je le sais, même s'il ne le montrait pas, agaçait quelque peu Oromis.

_Eragon..._

_Mon fils..._

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir m'adresser ainsi à toi, t'avouer la vérité, t'appeler mien et te dire à quel point je t'aime et suis fier d'être ton père...

Mais c'est impossible...

Ma priorité est de te garde sain et sauf le plus possible. Tu serais encore plus en danger que tu ne l'es maintenant si tu savais que ton père avait lui aussi été Dragonnier. Et puis comment pourrais-je te le dire, maintenant? Comment réagirais-tu au fait que ton père était près de toi pendant toutes ces années où tu espérais le rencontrer et que tu ne le savais pas?

Je ne peux pas lui dire... Je ne peux pas... Premièrement, me croirait-il? Cela semblerait absurde à dire, tout d'un coup. Ensuite, quel droit ais-je de me considérer comme son père quand je n'ai jamais été là pour lui en quinze ans? Alors que j'étais si près... Je savais qui il était quand nous parlions, mais lui ne savait pas qui j'étais. Qu'éprouverait-il face à cette révélation? L'accepterait-il? Me jugerait-il? Me haïrait-il pour ne pas avoir prit soin de lui comme je le devais?

Rien qu'à cette idée, mon cœur se serre et je me sens obligé de me lever pour m'approcher de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, je m'agenouille à ses côté, et lentement, avec hésitation, passe une main calleuse et légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux bruns. Je lui caresse le haut du visage tout en écartant quelques mèches de son front.

_Eragon..._

_Mon fils..._

Mes yeux se mettent à briller et quelques larmes m'échappent. Je ne peux pas lui dire.. je ne peux pas... Et surtout pas maintenant... Peut-être un jour... ou peut-être pas. Le plus important, c'est qu'il soit sain et sauf... Je ferais tout pour le protéger. Absolument tout. Si pour cela je dois sacrifier ma vie, alors, je le ferais. Je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation.

J'ai déjà tant perdu... je ne pourrais en supporter davantage...

D'abord Saphira... ma chère dragonne.. ma liée de cœur, d'âme et d'esprit, l'autre moitié de mon être... Encore maintenant, j'ai parfois l'impression de l'entendre faire une remarque sarcastique lorsque je me comporte comme un imbécile et me retrouve dans des situations impossibles.

Ensuite Selena... la femme que j'ai aimé plus que tout au monde... Si belle, autant physiquement que dans son cœur, et pourtant piégée, forcée de servir l'Empire... Celle qui a comblé, pendant un temps, le vide de mon cœur causé par la perte de Saphira. La mère de mon fils...

Eragon... Je ne peux pas en plus perdre mon fils, ma chair et mon sang, ma plus grande joie et ma plus grande fierté... À contre cœur, je retirais a main de ses cheveux et retournais de mon côté du feu.

Penser à Eragon et à tout ce que j'avais perdu, me ramena à Morzan et à Galbatorix. La haine que j'éprouvais alors me brûla de l'intérieur. Le direct responsable de mon malheur, Morzan, était à présent mort depuis longtemps, mais Galbatorix, lui, vivait toujours. Et je savais qu'Eragon serait amené à l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre. À présent qu'il était Dragonnier, mon fils était l'espoir de ce monde... Mais il n'était pas prêt, loin de là.

Il était de mon devoir de faire en sorte qu'il le soit, en tout cas pour l'instant et le plus longtemps possible. J'allais devoir le préparer, le former... Chaque chose devra être révélée en temps et en heure... tout en continuant à cacher ce secret douloureux qui était le sien et les concernait tous les deux... Sur un dernier soupir, je me couchais et m'endormit.

Dans les jours à venir et jusqu'à la fin de notre voyage ensemble, je répétais tous les jours mon geste de ce soir, même lorsque nous étions à Teirm et à Dras-Leona. Et après avoir confié mon secret à Saphira, je discutais de temps en temps avec elle. Je suis si fier de toi, Eragon, si fier de pouvoir t'appeler _Mon Fils_.

* * *

**Alors? Vous aimez? Laissez des reviews!**


End file.
